videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter 5 Ultimate
Monster Hunter 5 (also known as Monster Hunter 5 Ultimate in Europe) is an upcoming sequel to the Monster Hunter series. It is being released on the Wii U in contrast to Monster Hunter 4 which was released on the 3DS. It improves greatly on features introduced in Monster Hunter 4, mainly wall-climbing and platforming and adds in new features of its own. In Monster Hunter 5, Air Battles are added, a gameplay style in which the player must reach the target monster via use of a glider and then land on the monster and attack it before it shakes the player off, forcing them to launch and attack again. This gameplay style changes how several monster are fought and can have the player end up going from a land to air or air to land battle. Environments are therefore significantly larger mainly in the Vertical aspect. The Frenzy Virus also returns, making Big Monsters much more dangerous when they are hurt badly. Many Monsters and Weapons return with 55 Large Monsters returning and an additional 65 new Large Monsters appearing. Weapons have undergone a massive change due to how the new equipping system works. Weapons are now seperated into three groups; Dual-Wielded Weapons, Ranged Weapons and Single-Handed Weapons. It is this last group where a new feature, the mix-and-match system has been added allowing players to equip various items allowing them to find their optimal strategy. The story is once again heavily driven allowing the player to explore a variety of areas. For the first time in the series, multiple areas will be able to be revisited allowing the player to hunt any non-mission exclusive monster in unlimited time. As mentioned there are 65 new Large Monsters appearing with the flagship monster, the Spirachinos appearing to be a Spider-Dragon hybrid with a large stinger tail. It appears that this creature is able to control other large monsters by injecting them with a hallucinogenic Poison. In the trailer shown, the Spirachinos was being assisted by a Lava quadrepedal monster called, Gaggradon and a Centepoidal monster with electric antannea called Yttrniax. Many new Weapon Classes were added allowing for a diverse and large set of weapons for the player to chose from. The main new Weapons shown off was the Rocket Hammer and Quad Bow, a Dual-Wield and Ranged Weapon respectively. The Rocket Hammer was shown to be useful in both combat and movement as it allows the player to charge head on at an enemy without necessarily having to be close. In contrast the Quad Bow was shown to have a very unique design and confirmed that Arrows can be changed for the ranged weapons. As Shown the Quad Bow could support four different types of arrows, in this case the player had a Tether, Electric, Fiery & Spurred Arrow Fired. Backstory You, a young hunter have arrived at the distress of a Mountain Village, known as Miranicha where a passage through the giant, Mt. Ravlax exists. Upon arriving the player is greeted by the Leader of the Village who explains that recent Monster Activity has risen signficantly and stories are going through the town of a monstrous beast lurking in the nearby Forest. It becomes the player's duty to help the village in its endeavours and eventually confront the monster in the forest. Weapons A massive overhaul from the previous Monster Hunter games, weapons are now divided into categories which determine several factors about them. These categories are; Dual-Wielded, Single-Handed & Ranged Dual-Wielded Weapons Dual-Wielded Weapons are the hard hitting, yet slower weapons of the Monster Hunter series, they are comprised of giant and impressive weapons which require timing and patience for use. In Monster Hutner 5 there are 9 Weapon Classes, categorized as Dual-Wielded. Of these 6 are from older games in the series while three new Dual-Wielded Weapons are introduced. Single-Handed Weapons Single-Handed Weapons introduce the most unique aspect of the divide in Weapon Classes in Monster Hunter 5, as the player can equip a weapon for each hand allowing them to perform unique combos and find a fighting style that fits them well. While in general Single-Handed Weapons are overall weaker than Dual-Wielded they are faster and lose their sharpness in combat slower. There are 14 Single-Handed Weapons 6 returning from previous Monster Hunter Games (the Sword & Shield is split into two seperate weapons) and 8 new Weapon Classes. Ranged Weapons Ranged Weapons are the most different weapons in comparison to the previous 23 Weapon Classes. Ranged Weapons can be used from a distance and generally work better from a distance. Ranged Weapons are more equal in comparison the Dual-Wielded and Single-Handed Weapons however in general have lower stats overall due to the range for them. There are 8 Ranged Weapons in Monster Hunter 5, the Bowgun is gone completely in favour of standard bows and other unique weapons, of the 8 ranged weapons, only 1 returns from previous Monster Hunter games while the other 7 are new. Monsters In Monster Hunter 5 there are 180 Monsters, 120 Large and 60 Small. Of these monsters 55 Large Monsters are Returning and all 22 Small Monsters from Monster Hunter 4 are returning, in addition to returning Monsters, 65 Large Monsters and 38 Small Monsters are being added. Below are all the monsters appearing in Monster Hunter 5. Small Monsters Small Monsters are relatively easy to kill creatures that provide a challenge for new players and prepare them for their first Large Monster Battle but are also a distraction for more experienced players as they can chip away at the player's health if they're solely focused on a Large Monster. Returning Monsters New Monsters Large Monsters Large Monsters provide excellent spoils and are very important in improving Armour and Weapons in Monster Hunter, all Armour & Weapons begin to require certain Large Monster Spoils after their second upgrade and as the player reaches stronger versions of their equipment they will need to face off against stronger and more dangerous Large Monsters. Returning Monsters More TBA New Monsters More TBA Locations In Monster Hunter 5 there are 24 Locations the player can visit to encounter Monsters in the wild. Additionally the Arena returns allowing the player to pit themselves against selective Large Monsters for large sums of money. Despite Monsters being referred to as living in: Mountain, Plains, Desert, Cave, Sky, Swamp or Forest, these contain vastly different environments when accessed namely the Mountain, Desert and Cave. Trivia *This Monster Hunter Game has the greatest change in No. of Monsters with the total increasing from 98 to 180 **Additionally Small Monsters has increased from 23 to 60 **Also Large Monsters has increased from 75 to 120 *Sky Areas always form a loop, having the player eventually end up back where they started, this is through various methods depending on the Sky Area. **Blossom Cliffs has climbable Cliff Faces to reach back up to the top **Fire Breather Falls has internal caves with updrafts **Volcanic Descent, due to the heat in the area the player cannot descend without diving *Unlike Previous Monster Hunter Games, the classification has had an overhaul become more refined and simplified, with there now being only 11 Types of Monsters. **Small and Large Monsters are; Invertebrates, Insects, Mammals, Fish, Birds, Reptiles & Raptors **Large Monsters only can also be; Dragons, Wyverns, Leviathans & Arachnids Gallery Monster Hunter 5 Logo.png|The Game's Logo Spirachinos.png|Spirachinos Category:Games Category:Monster hunter series